


Breakfast

by Kestrel337



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Silver Fox Saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel337/pseuds/Kestrel337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast at 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

Greg groaned, grabbed for the softly beeping mobile and instead sent it skittering off the end table and across the floor. “Damnit.” The charging cord stopped it’s escape, and his stiff fingers hauled it in like a naughty pet. Why was it...oh, right. The Burton case. Press conference. God. He scrubbed his hand over his stubbled face, looked over at the mounded duvet. John was somewhere in there; at least he was still sleeping. Lucky sod. His late night shifts were never followed by early morning pressers. Sherlock was nowhere to be seen but the scent of brewing coffee wafting through the bedroom suggested his location. Right. Shower, shave, coffee, breakfast. Time to face the public. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sherlock was seated at the breakfast table, pale fingers deftly scooping lo-mein from the plastic leftover box into his mouth with the extra set of chopsticks. “Morning” Greg greeted him. “Thanks for making the coffee.” He looked again, shook his head. “Have you really already drunk half a pot?”

“I assumed you’d want me to accompany you. Not for the press conference.” He added in response to Greg’s nervous twitch. “But we’ll want to get back to the docks as soon as possible afterwards. It will save time if I come in with you.” 

“Right, right.” He opened a cupboard door, pulled down the box of cereal which luridly proclaimed that it would meet his entire dietary fibre needs in a single serving. 

Sherlock smirked. “John bought some greek yoghurt.” He lifted a piece of broccoli to his lips.

Greg nodded. “Mmm-hmmm. Yummy.” He reached into the box and pulled out, not a handful of bran cereal, but a chocolate coated breakfast bar. “I think I’ll just have this, thanks.”

Sherlock swallowed another mouthful of cold noodles. “You know John considers those no better than candy. And you know he’ll know you’ve hidden them somewhere. He’s not unobservant, and the yoghurt going uneaten is rather obvious.”

“You eat it then. It’s got to be better than the leftover takeaway.” A bite of chocolate, a swig of coffee. Heaven. “Anyway, it says right on the package “Breakfast Bars”. So it’s breakfast.”

“John will find out. He will scold, or sulk. Or both.” Likely both. There were very few things that John nagged about, figuring (rightly so, thank you) that his partners were both grown men, capable of looking out for themselves. But Lestrade’s preferred breakfast seemed to offend something deeply ingrained. 

“Yup. I’m sure he will. But not until he’s done scolding you.”

Sherlock looked up from the nearly empty tupperware. “Me? I am eating. I am eating a meal with three major food groups represented. Why would he scold me?”

“Because he was saving that lo-mein for lunch today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Azriona for the prompt about what they usually eat for breakfast; I kinda went astray with it though. 
> 
>  
> 
> I own nobody and nothing and mean no disrespect.
> 
>  
> 
> Written in between all the Saturday errands. No beta, no britpick.


End file.
